


Not my mother (but I wish you were)

by DC_Time



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little shit at the beginning, Fluff and Angst, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Protective Damian Wayne, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Time/pseuds/DC_Time
Summary: Damian needs to change his way of thinking about Omegas when he arrives to the manor, and he does that under the wing of Dick Grayson, but then Damian comes to the realization that one day Dick might want to have pups of his own, and then, he's going to stop caring for Damian... Damian knows he can't stop that from happening, but maybe he can find someone else in the pack to care for him...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 213





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another story because I can't seem to be able to help myself, but I think this will be a short story and hope you like some fluff and angst

When Damian arrived to the manor, his father made clear that some of his ways had to change if he wanted to be part of the pack. 

So Damian changed, he followed the no killing rule, and he kept the brutality to the minimum, he also behaved and followed his father orders once he proved himself he was worthy of being Damian's alpha pack. 

But there were other things he had to change, his manners and way of thinking in social aspects, and those were a little bit more difficult, since those had been printed on his mind by his mother and grandfather and all the people around him, and it was easier to stop doing physical things than change you way of thinking. 

So the problem was that Damian had grown up in very conservative way, where Alphas were at the top, they were the leaders, the warriors, the erudites, they were the best and the most capable. 

Then there were the betas, they could also be warriors and erudites, but not in the same level and never leaders. They were mostly there to help the Alphas. In Nanda Parbat, Damian mostly saw Betas as servants, like the ones doing the cleaning, cooking the meals, etc. Never having a huge role. 

And lastly there were the Omegas, basically the useless ones. They just were useful as the companions of Alphas and an occasionally lucky beta. They were just meant to satisfy others and to be breed, they needed to keep their heads down and belonged on their knees. 

But Bruce didn't think like that, so Damian needed to change his ways of thinking, and it wouldn't have been so hard to hide his true thoughts if he mostly avoided Omegas and didn't interact with them. But that plan wouldn't work in his pack, specially because it would be impossible to not interact with them when all the other members of his close pack were Omegas... 

The Wayne pack had a good number of members, a little bit more than a standard family pack would have. 

First there it was Barbara Gordon, a smart beta that Damian learnt to respect.

Then there it was Cassandra Cain, a quiet but very capable alpha, and Damian looked up at her. 

Then Stephanie Brown, a Beta, but he accepted she was decent enough to have earned his own mantle as Spoiler. 

There also was Alfred, Alfred had the normal Beta role Damian was used to, but he also learnt that the old man was worth of respect for his endless abilities and background as a fighter. 

They were part of the pack, but they weren't so close to the pack to always be around, except for Alfred. Also there were a few more, but they were even less close to the pack, so Damian didn't considered relevant to mention them. 

And of course there was his father, the head Alpha, Damian considered him whorty of his role so that's why he followed and obeyed him, he was strong, with great abilities, smart, and intimidating where it mattered. 

Damian was sure he one day would take his place as the Alpha. Tho Damian hadn't presented yet, but he was sure he was going to be an Alpha, his mother had made sure of that when she made him, she wasn't going to leave at luck his second gender. 

And lastly and definitely less, there were the closest members of his pack, besides Alfred and his father, Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake and Jason Todd. 

Damian just had one thing to say about them. What the hell were they doing outside fighting crime? They didn't belong there, that was a job for the Alphas and Betas. 

The first days in the manor, he had voiced this thoughts to his father, but he hadn't been happy about this, and that's when he told him he needed to change those thoughts.  
But Damian wasn't sure of how to do that, he could definitely try, but it wasn't easy to change what's been taught to you during your whole life in a day. 

Bruce knew that too, and thought that maybe it would be easier for Damian to change those thoughts if he saw with his own eyes how capable an omega could be. He could leave him under the partial care of one of his brothers. 

So he had 3 options. First there was his first son, Dick, and of the three of them, he was probably the one closer to his omega instincts, he liked kids, and was kind and very patient, but he also was one of the best fighters he knew, and the amazing jumps and acrobatic moves that only he in the pack was capable of pull off surely could impress Damian. Although Dick being so in touch with his omega instincts might make Damian see him like the omegas in Nanda Parbat and to not respect him. 

Secondly was Jason, he would definitely cause an impact in the image Damian had of omegas. Jason was big and muscular, he always got mistaken by a Alpha when he was wearing scent blockers, that hide the sweet scent just an omega could have.  
But Jason was a ruthless fighter, sometimes way to brutal for Bruce's liking, but probably enough for Damian's liking, he could see how strong and omega could be. The bad side was that if Damian said something degrading regarding omegas, well, then he could say goodbye to his son's head, because Jason would definitely rip it off of his body. 

And lastly, there was Tim, physically speaking, Tim was the image of perfect little omega most people had in their head, so that could already be a disadvantage to gain Damian's respect, but if he managed to do it, then Damian would realize that any Omega, regardless of his appearance, could be capable of extraordinary things. Tim might not be as strong nor as much of a good fighter as his brothers, but he was extremely smart with amazing detection skills. But Tim also barely slept and sometimes looked very exhausted, so Bruce wasn't sure if it was a good idea to burden him with Damian. 

So those were his options. The right one to choose seemed obvious. 

Dick. He loved pups, so he would take good care of Damian, and he was kind and patient, so even if Damian said something degrading about omegas, Dick would understand that it wasn't completely Damian's fault and that's just how he was raised, but he would work to change that.  
Damian also might would like to learn some of Dick's moves, and seeing they were not so easy to do might make him respect his brother. 

So, yeah, Dick would be the best option, maybe he will be able to show Damian how wrong he's in his thinking and make him feel part of the pack...


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meets Dick for the second time after arriving to the manor. He's a little brat, but Dick has an idea to change that.

Bruce had called Dick and had explained him the situation. 

Dick, always happy to spend time with a pup, accepted to become some kind of mentor to Damian, and not just in the vigilante area. 

Since Damian arrived to the manor, he had just briefly met the other members of the pack, he hadn't had much interaction with Dick, Jason and Tim, so this could also be a good opportunity for Damian to start forming bonds with the other members of the pack, and that just made Bruce feel more secure about his choice, since nobody was better at bonding than Dick, besides, he was probably the less emotionally constipated of all the members of the pack, and hopefully that will help Damian to open up to him. 

So there they were, Dick and Damian in the living room. Bruce had left to work and Alfred had left them alone to give them some space, although he made sure to stay within screaming reach in case he had to intervene. 

"So, Damian right?" Dick had been excited when Bruce had informed the pack about their new member since Tim started to grow out of the phase where he allowed Dick to baby him, so he was happy to have a new pup to look after

"Grayson..." His name came out of the lips of the kid with some disgust while he eyed him from head to toe

"I know the first time we met we didn't get to talk a lot, so I was hoping we could get to know each other now" he smiled and removed his jacket before sitting on the couch, inviting Damian to take a seat

Damian sat in the couch that was in front of Dick, and glared at him, he didn't liked how Grayson acted, keeping his head high, moving around as if he was the owner of the house, leaving his sickly sweet scent everywhere without even having the decency of using scent blockers, behavior like that would have not gone unpunished in Nanda Parbat. 

Dick noticed the dislike in the look of the kid, who knew what terrible things was he thinking about him in that little head of his. But Dick knew it would take time to change the ideas Damian had about omegas

"Let's be clear about something Grayson, I don't like this, I'm just doing it because father asked me too, and I respect his judgment" Damian explained crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Dick with what seemed like a challenge in his eyes 

Dick sighed, this might be harder than he expected, but he wasn't going to give up so easily

"I get it kid, but let's try to make this work, for the sake of the pack" Dick suggested, but Damian just scoffed so Dick realized it would be on him to continue with the conversation "So, tell me, what do you like to do?" That seemed like a good question to start getting to know each other 

"Nothing" Or maybe not

Dick furrowed his eyebrows "Oh, come on kid, what do you mean with nothing? You must have some hobbies" Dick pushed a little bit more, ignoring how Damian scrunched his nose when he leaned closer to him

"I like training, and sometimes I study about a variety of topics" was his answer, looking at Grayson as if he was a superior and Dick should keep his head low

"Yeah, that's nice, training and studying is good, but, you don't do something fun? Like, I don't know, drawing? Playing video games?" he asked shrugging a little bit

"I don't have the need to loose my time in such meaningless activities" Damian rolled his eyes annoyed

"Have you tried actually doing them? I bet you would be surprised how fun some of them are, and is always nice to take some time to relax" Dick told him with a small smile

Damian huffed mockingly "Expected of someone of your kind to say such things" 

Dick looked at him a little taken aback, then frowned a little "What do you exactly mean with 'someone of my kind'?" Dick questioned looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Omegas tend to be too lazy to train or to stupid to study, but it's understandable, none of you were made for performing such tasks" Damian explained calmly

"Oh yeah? And what exactly we were made for?" Dick asked, the attitude of the pup starting to irritate him

"For the pleasure of their superiors and to carry their heirs" answered staring at him unimpressed

Dick sighed once again and rubbed his face a little, now he understood why Bruce had choose him and not Jason, because otherwise, there would be a very angry Alfred cleaning blood from the living room

Then, suddenly an idea popped in Dick's head. The kid already knew about all the vigilante thing, and had shown some interest in Robin, the identity that Tim had left behind recently, maybe he could work with that. 

"You know what kid? Let's do something you might like, let's go to the cave" Dick signaled him to follow him, and Damian did, not for obedience, but because he was curious what Dick might want to do in the cave

They walked in silence to the cave, Damian had been there already, he actually met the others in the cave, so he wasn't surprised of anything when they got there. 

"What exactly do you want?" questioned Damian looking at him suspiciously as he walked to the side where the wall with blunt weapons, like a bo staff, escrima sticks, wooden sword, etc. 

"Pick one kid, let's do some sparring" Dick step aside to allow Damian to get closer

Damian decided to go for the wooden sword, he was more used to the shape and weight

Damian walked towards the sparring mat, and Dick followed, but he didn't had a weapon with him, so Damian frowned slightly

"Let's make a bet" Dick suggested while removing he shoes and getting on the mat

"What kind of bet?" Damian questioned raising an eyebrow

"If you win me in this match, I'll give you the matel of Robin" A huge grin spread in Damian's face at the possibility of getting what he wanted

"That will be easy..." He whispered, griping his weapon "Especially if you think you can beat me unarmed"

Dick smiled slightly "Yeah, it should be easy, but, if I win, we'll do what I want, but I'll get into details when I win" he told him and got in a fighting position "When you are ready"

Damian took a deep breath, and throw his first attack with the sword... 

So, after a few seconds of starting the match, Damian realized he might have underestimated his opponent. Why had he came to that realization? Well because after his first attack he had ended unarmed with his face on the mat

"That's all you got kid? Come on, stand up and try again" Dick challenged him while throwing away the sword out of Damian's reach 

Damian stood up and throw himself to attack again. Dick wasn't going to lie, the kid was good, really good, but he was still young and impulsive, he still had a lot to learn, but the potential in him was huge, and Dick was taking the sparring seriously, of course, he was focusing more in the defense and counterattack rather than a direct offensive. 

And the third time Damian ended on the floor, Dick decided that was enough for the day. 

"Alright, that's enough for today kiddo" Dick walked towards him and offered him his hand 

Damian pushed his hand away and stood up on his own, glaring at him

"Not yet! Let's go once more!" he had been saying that after the first time he got knocked down "Someone like you can't win me!" he growled annoyed

Dick crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow "Someone like me? You mean someone who's a top tier acrobat, who's been training since it was a child, who has been taught by many martial artist and has fought against criminals, thugs and villians, each one with a different fighting style I have to adapt to, to defeat them?" 

Damian scowled and looked away, clenching his fists and biting his lower lip. His mother and grandfather would be so disappointed at his performance... 

Dick noticed all the negative emotions pouring out of the boy, so he kneeled at Damian's side to be closer to his height "Hey, Damian, look at me"

Damian glared at him, his eyes burning with shame and anger trying to hide that shame 

"Hey, don't be ashamed because someone with more experience beat you, you actually gave me a good run for my money, you have a huge potential, and the more experience you acquire, I'm sure one day you'll even be capable to defeat Bruce" he assured smiling softly at him

That seemed to soothe Damian, and a very small smirk took place on his face, almost imperceptible 

"You really think so?" he asked with a softer look on his eyes

Dick's smile widened "I have no doubts" Then he ruffled the pups hair

Damian left out a little growl of annoyance, but didn't said anything, until his stomach was the one who left a growl and his checks tainted of a soft pink

Dick chuckled and stood up "How about we go upstairs for a well deserved lunch?" Dick suggest

"Tt, fine" Damian turned around and headed for the exit, and Dick didn't took long to go after him

But something had happened, in that brief moment that they just had, Damian had completely forgotten that Dick Grayson was an omega, for that moment, in his head, Dick had only been a whorty opponent, nothing more, but nothing less. ..


	3. Small Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian spend some time together, and maybe Damian has started to change faster than he thought he could...

Dick and Damian headed to the kitchen, and there they found a note of Alfred, saying he had gone out to buy some ingredients for the dinner, so that left Dick and Damian on their own. 

"I don't suppose you know how to cook" commented Damian giving him a contemptuous look and crossing his arms

Dick mimicked his stance and look "Well, I don't suppose you know how to cook, do you?"

Damian frowned "Tt, you are supposed to be a functional mature adult capable of performing such a simple task as cooking"

"And what about you? Why don't you know how to cook? And don't give me the 'I'm a child' excuse, one because for the short time I've known you, I know you would never call yourself a child seriously, and two, I've seen master chef junior"Dick said while squinting his eyes at the boy

Damian sighed "The amount of rubbish coming out of your mouth is ridiculous, but I should have expected you to not know a basic skill like cooking" Damian once again gave Dick that disgusted look he did when he walked into the manor earlier that day 

"Again with that? My second gender has nothing to do with my inability to make an elaborated recipe!" He exclaimed exasperated

"Yeah right..." Damian snorted and shook his head in disbelief

Dick's eyebrow twitched slightly, that kid was really testing his patience. 

"Yeah! Those things have nothing to do one with the other, Jason knows how to cook almost as good as Alfred, and on the other hand, Bruce is not especially good at it neither" he told him while frowning a little bit

"Whatever, what are we going to do now?" Damian questioned him without even sparing him a glance

Dick bit his lower lip and started to look in the cabinets and the fridge to see with what could he work. There wasn't much, considering that was the reason Alfred had gone out to begging with.

"Well, we don't have much until Alfred come back, but how about grilled cheese? I'm competent enough to do that" Dick offered him while taking out the bread

"Grilled cheese? I've never had it before" Damian confessed and Dick dropped a slice of bread to the floor while watching him astonished

"You never had a sandwich of grilled cheese?" Dick asked incredulous

Damian looked at him a little bit annoyed "No, so what?"

"We have to fix that immediately..." The acrobat muttered and turned around to turn on the stove and put a pan on it

"Tt, stop being so dramatic about a sandwich" he growled but didn't said anything else

Dick got distracted with the cooking that he didn't noticed the uncomfortable silence that had set on the kitchen, so he glanced at Damian to start a conversation again

"So, tell me kid, is Bruce planning to send you to school?" he asked while making sure he didn't burnt anything

"Yeah, according to him, I'll be starting tomorrow" Damian answered with indifference

"And how do you feel about that?" Dick looked at him to see if he could read any emotion on the kid

"Like it's going to be a perfect waste of time" the boy said with a spark of anger on his voice

"Well, you should give it a try, school can be fun, and you might get to know some nice people, maybe you'll even make some friends" Dick tried to cheer him up a little about the school while he took the sandwich and place it in a plate, where he cut it in half and put the plate in front of Damian

Damian eyed the sandwich with suspicious and the looked at Dick with the same distrust on his eyes 

Dick sighed and took one half of the sandwich giving it a small bite to show Damian it was alright

Damian slowly took the other half and glanced at Dick once again

"Just be careful, is a little bit hot" he warned him with a soft smile on his lips 

Damian finally dared to take a bite of the sandwich, Damian was used to more elaborated food with a variety of flavors, and that sandwich was simple... But good... 

"So? How's it?" Dick was looking at him expectantly 

Damian looked away frowning, avoiding Dick's eyes "Tt, it's alright..." he whispered

Dick chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair, the kid wasn't that bad, for what he heard from Bruce, he had grown in a very conservative and strict place, but he seemed kind of open for the change, so he just needed some coaching to the right direction.

Maybe he should talk with Bruce about letting the kid be Robin after some training, it could definitely help the kid, because out there in the streets, it didn't mattered if the victim was an Alpha, Beta or Omega, you always did your best to help and protect everyone, it didn't mattered what was the second gender of a criminal, you had to stop them. All that could change Damian's view, he would realize everyone was capable of great and good things, but at the same time everyone was capable of terrible and evil things. Everyone was capable of helping, and everyone could need help regardless of their gender. 

They heard the front door opening, and Alfred walked into the kitchen carrying some bags that Dick immediately help him carry to the counter

"I hope there has been no trouble in my absence" Alfred glanced at them with a questioning look while he started to take the things out of the bags

"Don't worry Alfie, no blood was shed yet" Dick assured him with an amused laugh

"Well, I hope it stays that way, but that might be to much to ask for" the butler muttered along with a sigh

Dick chuckled softly "Don't worry Alfred, if it gets to that, we'll make sure to not get stains in the rug, right Damian?" Dick glanced at the kid who was just finishing his sandwich

"If that would please Pennyworth, I'll make sure to keep the rug free of blood" Damian assured

"How considerated of you two" the man said with some sarcasm on his voice

Then, Dick's phone beeped, and when he checked the message he received, his smile was erased

"Alright, I got to run, I'm needed somewhere else, bye Alfred" he hugged the butler and walked towards Damian "I might see you tomorrow kid after you get out of school, and remember, your classmates are friends, not food" Dick said jokingly

Damian furrowed his eyebrows "That's one of the dumbest things you've said Grayson!" Damian exclaimed upset

Dick laughed softly, he wasn't surprised that Damian hadn't watched a kid's movie, not after the grilled cheese revelation, which gave him the idea that one day he should do a movie night with the kid and force him to watch all those movies, he might actually like it, or he might completely hate it, but it had to be done, the kid could not go on with his life without having watch at least one of those movies. 

But that would have to wait for later, so he said goodbye again, took his jacket and left the manor

"So, what do you think about Master Richard?" Alfred asked Damian

Damian frowned "I still think he would do better in a traditional omega role, but... I guess he's acceptable for now"

Alfred didn't liked the first part of what Damian said, but it was definitely progress, small progress, but progress at the end.  
Alfred had no doubts that if someone could help the boy to change, that definitely was Dick, and just in a few hours he had already changed Damian in at least a slight way. 

Alfred couldn't wait to see in what kind of person would Damian turn, but, he still had a long way to go...


	4. Unfitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has his first at school, but it doesn't go very well, maybe he just didn't fit in there...

Just how Damian had told Dick, the next day he had started school. Damian had never been at a school, everything he knew had been taught to him by his mother, grandfather or any teacher they assigned to him, so he felt uncomfortable being surrounded by so many dumb kids who weren't even half as smart as him. 

"Kids, this is Damian Wayne, he'll be joining us from now on, so treat him respectfully" His teacher, a young beta woman presented him to the class "Do you want to tell something about you to the class?" the teacher asked him

"No" he answered annoyed

"Oh, alright, then you can go sit over there" the woman was certainly taken aback, but she pointed to an empty seat next to the windows and Damian sat there

The teacher started the class, explaining about a topic Damian didn't pay attention to because he already knew it. But what was bothering Damian was that many of his classmates were muttering in hushed voices, glancing at him time to time, making obvious that he was the subject of discussion. 

Damian just did his best to try to ignore them, until the bell rang, announcing the break, and everyone left the classroom in a hurry to head to the cafeteria, where everyone started to make a line and wait for the their turn to get their food. 

Damian just got a vegetarian sandwich, a box of juice and a package of crackers, and then he headed for the table that was the farthest of everyone in a corner, where he would also have view of everyone. 

The first bite to his food was disappointing, the bread was all gummy, and some of the vegetables tasted like fridge, although Damian wasn't sure if that was actually possible, but he couldn't help but recall the grilled cheese sandwich that Richard had made for him, that would have been a lot preferable than that sad excuse of sandwich, so he left that to the side and started to eat some of the crackers, which weren't any better, they didn't taste like much, it was kind of like eating cardboard, he would make sure to bring his own lunch from now on. 

Damian distracted himself by observing his surroundings and the people interacting between them, then he realized that there were a few teachers in strategic points to look out for the kids, and Damian supposed that since around his age and the age of his classmates was usually when someone presented, they were there in case someone suddenly presented they could jump into action, but it also meant there were barely opportunity for troubles when they were under such supervision. 

"Hello!" A soft voice greeted him

It was a boy, omega, Damian recognized in the smell, scrunching his nose in disgust, not because the smell was particularly unpleasant, but because it came from an omega

"What do you want?" Damian asked dryly

"I saw you here all alone, and I thought you would like some company" The boy said and placed his tray on the other side of the table to sit in front of him

Damian sighed annoyed "Didn't you thought I would like to be alone?"

"But it's your first day, I thought you would like to have someone to talk" he whispered unsure while lowering his head

"Well I don't want the company of someone like you!" he exclaimed slamming his hands on the table

A few tears shined in the others eyes before he stood up and walked away.  
Damian sighed in relief, he didn't want to have anything to do with his classmates, especially not the omega ones, they shouldn't be going around talking to him with such familiarity, and he was already being pretty tolerant, where he came from, omegas didn't even study, because they didn't need it to perform their chores appropriately, so he was already holding back many remarks about that, mostly because he didn't want bad things of him reported back to his father. 

The rest of the day, thankfully nobody else dared to approach Damian, but during class, his teacher had gave him a severe look, she probably had heard what had happened in the cafeteria and was going to report it to his father. That was great, just what Damian wanted! Notice the sarcasm. 

At the end of the day, Alfred was the one who had gone to pick him up, and took him back to the manor, where his father was waiting for him, and he didn't looked happy, well, being honest, he never looked happy, but this time was worst 

"Damian, I got a call from the school, they said during lunch time you were rude to one of your classmate, is that true?" Bruce questioned him staring at him with a hint of anger in his eyes

"I told him I didn't want his company" Damian answered, avoiding looking at his father in the eye

"At least you said it in a respectful way?" Bruce raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Damian

"As much as someone like him deserves... " he growled softly

"Look Damian, I know you have different ideas, but out there in the world you can't be like that!" When Bruce started to rise his voice, Damian flinched

But Bruce was interrupted when the principal door opened

"I'm home!" Damian had never been more thankful for Dick's existence

The omega walked into the living room with a big smile and greeted Alfred, then he looked at Damian and raised the bag he was carrying with him

"I brought ice cream" he told him with a playful voice, but when he saw the puzzle look in Damian, his face dropped "If you tell me you've never had ice cream you are going to break my heart"

"I've never had ice cream" he answered bluntly

Dick frowned softly "Well now I don't know if you are saying that because you actually haven't or because you are just being mean with me" 

"Both" he answered with a smug smile and took the opportunity to slipp to the kitchen with Alfred to avoid the punishment his father might have planned for him

"Brat..." Dick whispered with a fond look on his eyes, but then he saw Bruce expression "What happened?" He asked worried

Bruce sighed and sat on one of the couches, and Dick followed him, sitting at his side

"His first day at school and I already got a call from the school" he explained while rubbing at the bridge of his nose "Her teacher said that one of his classmates approached him in the lunch in a friendly way, and Damian just told him 'I don't want the company of someone like you' "

"Let me guess, it was an omega?" Bruce looked at him with a silent question in his eyes, but Dick smiled softly and shrugged "let's said I've been on the receiving end of his 'someone like you' "

"I don't know what I should do..." he growled in frustration

Dick gently placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder in a reassuring way "He just needs some time Bruce, and actually I've been thinking about something that might help him, but, I'll tell you the details later, I'm hungry!" Dick gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and stood up to head to the kitchen

And he could just wonder, what did Dick had in mind?  
But whatever it was, he hoped it would help with Damian, the world didn't took well anymore such a traditional way of thinking, and Damian said what he thought, that could get him in trouble, and Bruce just wanted for him to have a relatively normal life and to make up for those years of childhood he lost with his mother. 

Then he realized of something. When Dick had walked in, Damian hadn't scowled or made a disgusted face, it might have been because Dick saved him from his scolding, but, it gave Bruce some hope...


	5. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally has chance to get what he wants, but he also starts to feel unusual things...

The dinner had gone as good as possible considering the situation.   
Bruce had sit on the end of the table, and Damian in the other far end of the table, leaving Dick in the middle of them. 

Bruce and Damian would start a staring contest time to time, but Dick made sure of smoothing things over with his chat and casual banter, leaving no space for discussion between father and son.   
And once the dinner was over, Damian was sent to his bedroom, while Bruce and Dick headed to the cave for a private talk. 

But they were very mistaken if they thought that Damian was going to just stay on his bedroom, especially when he was pretty sure they were going to talk about him, so he waited a moment before slipping out of his bedroom and into the cave, staying in the upper platform, hidden from the sight of the adults while listening to what they were saying. 

"So, what's this idea you said you have?" Bruce asked while heading to the computer

"I'll be straight with this, I think we should give Damian the mantle of Robin" he said straightforward

Bruce stopped in his tracks and looked back at Dick with a surprised look in his eyes.   
While Damian felt his heart do a flip inside his chest, he could get what he had wanted since he found out about the existence of Robin, but would Richard be able to convince his father? 

Although Damian was already surprised that Dick was asking that to his father, he knew he hadn't had the best attitude towards Dick, and it's not like he's been saying very kind things about omegas. 

"I don't know Dick, I've been thinking that Damian should earn the mantle, I was thinking to give it to him once he had made a good progress in changing his ways" Bruce was unsure about what Dick was proposing

"I thought about that B, but then I also thought about how much being Robin could help him erase that line between genders, because Robin doesn't really see gender, he'll stop any evil, and protect every innocent" Dick explained trying to convince him "And the kid has a huge potential, I'm sure he'll do a great job" The omega assured him with a soft smile 

Damian wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Dick kind of had his back, he didn't need to do any of this, but he was thinking in a way that would help Damian with his change and make it less hard for him

"And it will help Batman to have some immediate back up, especially with Tim working with his titans and Jason with the outlaws" Dick added looking at Bruce in the way he does when he knows he's right

Bruce bit his lower lip, considering it, but then sighed and Dick smiled, knowing he had won 

"Alright, Damian will start his training as Robin and will start going out in simple missions with me, but if I see he is not progressing at all, I'll take the mantle away" Bruce warned with a serious look on his eyes

Damian had to hold himself back before he ended exclaiming with joy and giving away his position

At least Richard could show his joy for both of them "Yes! I'm sure he won't disappoint you" 

"You have a lot of faith in him to have known him just for a few days" Bryce commented with some curiosity

"Well, call it a hunch, but I think he'll do great things" Dick assured him with a smile, before he chuckled "Or maybe is just my dumb omega instinct wanting to advocate for the pup"

Bruce shook his head softly with an almost imperceptible fond smile

"Well, I guess we should give him a chance with Robin, so, I'll tell him tomorrow and will start his training" He told him and then frowned softly and glanced to the upper platform

Damian tensed on his spot, he had managed to hide before Bruce saw him, but he might be suspecting now

"He has very good fighting abilities, they just need to be polished" Dicks voice brought Bruce's attention back to him, and Damian took the opportunity to leave the cave

Damian could barely sleep that night, a wave of excitement blooming in his chest, he could not wait until he finally was out there helping his father, he would be more efficient than his omega predecessors, he was sure of that, he would get the name of Robin to a new glory... 

The next day, when Damian received the notice, he had to fake some surprise and act like he had no idea in order to avoid the suspicion of his father. But just as he had said, his training as Robin had officially started. 

His father and Dick started sparring him, telling him about his weakness so he could get better.   
He also had to kind of relearn part of his fighting methods, since his father didn't consented to lethal moves, but he had been improving your. 

The stealth part was very easy for him, his previous training with his mother paying off. 

He had learned all the basics, everything a Robin needed to know, to be prepared for anything and what to do in case of emergencies. 

"You are getting really good at this kid" Dick praised him when Damian had used an unusual move on Dick, surprising him and taking advantage of that surprise to disarm him

Dick had told him that for an experienced fighter like him, his fighting style had become predictable after seeing a few moves, so Damian had been working in being less predictable

"But I think we've earned a break" Dick left out a huff of breath and grabbed his water bottle

"What? Tired already Grayson?" Damian mocked him in a playful way

Dick grinned "Well I'm sorry, I'm getting old"

"Yeah, that's true" Damian nodded in agreement 

Dick looked at Damian dramatically offended "This is the part where you should tell me 'no, you look fantastic, you haven't aged even a little' " 

"I thought you didn't appreciated lies" Damian said with faked innocence and a smirk in his lips 

"Alright, that's enough, if you stop harming my self esteem related to my age, I'll buy you some ice cream" Dick offered him, and is that after the day where had brought some, the kid never passed on an opportunity to try more of that dessert, it made Dick, both, happy to see how much he enjoyed that, and sad, for the thought that Damian didn't had the chance to enjoy things normal kids would have in their childhood

Damian frowned slightly, thinking about it before leaving his wooden sword on his place and looking back at him "I'll accept you on your offer Grayson"

"Good, then get changed and I'll see you outside" Damian didn't needed to hear more before he was heading already to his room to change his clothes

It didn't took him long before he was ready, and headed downstairs to meet with Dick.  
They took the older's car and headed to the usual place where Dick had been taking him after training or sometimes even after school when he had started to pick him up from there when he had time. 

They walked into the place and Dick ordered they usual, which was one cup and one ice cream cone, one of cookies and cream and the other of mint chocolate chip for him

And while they waited, as it was usual on him, Damian started to look at his surroundings, but his eyes stopped in a man staring at them, no, not a them, at Dick. 

Damian immediately recognized the look in the man's eyes, he had seen it many times before in Nanda Parbat when alphas looked at omegas, it was lust.

Damian frowned at that, it was only natural for omegas to be looked at that way, especially knowing what they were made for, but that man had no right to look at Dick that way, he wasn't even part of the pack to have such right, it bothered Damian a lot, the man was looking to low for Damian's liking, and it didn't feel good to know how Grayson was being stared at 

"Her you have Dames" he looked back at Dick and took the ice cream he was being offered "Why don't we sit outside?" Dick asked, probably completely oblivious of what was happening

Damian nodded and followed him to the exit, and waited for Dick to walk out, then he turned to the man, who had followed Dick with his eyes, and approached him from the back

"His eyes are not down there" he growled, and before the man could turn, Damian slipped his ice cream in the back of the shirt of the man

"What the hell!?" The man screamed at feeling the extreme cold in his back, slipping to his south areas

Damian took the distraction of the man, and left. He wasn't afraid of having to face anger of the man, but he knew Grayson would not probably approve of him getting in a fight with a stranger

"There you are!" Dick called him over to the table he was sit at "Where's your ice cream?" he questioned 

"I accidentally dropped it" Damian answered calmly

"Oh, I can go and buy you another one" Dick offered starting to stand up

"That's not necessary, I'm alright" Damian stopped himhim downplaying it

Dick didn't seemed convinced but took a seat again "Alright, but at least let's share mine" Dick took a spoon and handed it to him

Damian took the spoon an took some of the ice cream while glancing at the door of the ice cream shop in case the man came out from there. 

He wasn't sure where, what he did, had come from, but a deep part of him that he couldn't completely explain was sure of something:

Nobody will ever look at his brother in that way in his presence...


	6. Unusual feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian starts to feel unusual things that he can't explain. Some of them are really good, but others, not so much...

They ate the ice cream while Damian listened to Dick talking about his day, and there was a moment where the man who had been staring at Dick walked out, glancing around trying to figure out who had covered his back in ice cream, but Damian acted so natural that the man didn't even suspected him and just walked away grumbling, making Damian smirk pleased

"So, how's the school going?" Dick questioned, gaining the attention of the kid back

"As boring as I expected to be" Damian answered, the previous smirk on his face fading completely away

Dick smiled at him sympathetically "Really that bad?" he questioned raising an eyebrow

"It's just not a place for someone like me!" Dick's eyes widened at the words of Damian, they sounded kind of self depreciating

"What do you mean kiddo?" he asked concerned trying to reach for the pup across the table

Damian looked down "I'm not like the other kids in there... It feels like I'm a stranger, I don't fit in there" he explained, refusing to look at Dick "maybe a part of me is damaged or broken and that's why I don't fit with the others..." he added in a barely heard whisper

Dick felt his heart squeeze and stood up, kneeling at the side of Damian's chair, putting his hands on his shoulders

"Damian, look at me" his voice was firm, but gentle, Damian wondered how he managed to make it sound both ways, but he finally dared to look at him "You are not damaged or broken" 

"But I..." Damian tried to object but Dick shushed him and frowned softly

"You are not, and that's final" he stated, leaving no space for discussion but then continued talking "But yeah, you might be different to the other kids there, because let's be honest, not every kid gets to be raised by a weird assassins cult, and has a father that goes out dressed like a big furry to fight crime" Dick chuckled and moved his hands to caress Damian's cheeks "You might need time to get used to all this new things, but I'm sure you'll manage, you are a very special kid, and I'm sure you'll do great things, but you really need to work in something"

"What?" Damian questioned unsure

"You need to start being more kind to yourself" Dick answered smiling fondly at him 

Damian looked down once again, suddenly he didn't know what to do or how to feel. He raised one of his hands and put it over Dick's, nobody had ever touched him with so tenderness nor told him words that made him feel warm inside. 

Was that even possible? That words felt warm? Or was that some kind of weird ability that Dick had? Were just omegas capable of such a thing?   
Damian wasn't sure, but he liked that warm feeling, was he allowed to feel such a thing? 

Damian didn't even realized that a few tears had escaped of his eyes until he had Dick's gentle hands wiping them away, but Damian was thankful he didn't said anything about that, he felt ashamed for crying like a baby, his mother would be so disappointed in him, he wasn't trained to be so weak, back in his home he would have been punished for such behavior, he had to stop, his father might punish him for his behavior, he wasn't sure, he didn't know him properly yet, but he rather be careful. 

Dick wouldn't punish him, it's not in his place to do that, that's left for the alphas, unless, his father would allow it... His rules were still so confusing

"Hey Dami, why don't we go back home?" Dick offered in a soft voice

"Am I in trouble?" Damian asked while hurrying to dry any trace of tears of his face "I apologize for such a childish behavior" Damian bowed softly and corrected his shirt, trying to look composed

Dick frowned softly, Damian shouldn't apologize for 'childish' behavior, he was a child after all, and what had happened didn't even fit into that category, Dick wasn't completely sure of why of the tears of Damian, and he had been tempted to ask, but at seeing how embarrassed Damian looked for that, he decide to hold back, but in that moment, Dick realized that they needed to work in Damian more than just in his ways of seeing omegas

"No pup, you are not in trouble, but it's getting late, so we need to get back" Dick told him as gentle and reassuring as he could 

Damian nodded and stood up of his place, and together they started to walk back to the manor

"Grayson, I understand if you need to report of this event to my father, but I also would appreciate your discretion" Damian asked him looking at him with a silent plead on his eyes

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything, promise" he assured him and ruffled his hair 

Damian grumbled a little, but was satisfied with the answer, if Grayson keeps his promise, then at least his father would not start thinking less of him for how he just acted 

"Have you considered joining a club or join for an extracurricular activity? That might help" Dick asked

"Father wants me to do that to, but I'm not sure what to do" Damian answered frowning slightly

"What options do you have?" Dick asked glancing at him

"Theatre, but I don't want to make a clown of myself in public, and there are also sports, but I refuse to be in a team with any of those incompetent people" Damian commented with a displeased expression

"Hmm, what about something related to the music? There's a band right? And I guess you'll still have to work with others but you won't have to worry much about what they do and will have to focus more in your performance" He suggested shrugging a little

"You think that would be a good idea?" Damian questioned looking at him unsure

"It's worth a shot don't you think? You can always change if you don't like it, but if you choose that, maybe Bruce and Tim can teach you a few things since they know how to play a few instruments" Dick explained with a smile

At Damian was thoughtful before he nodded softly "Very well, I'll take that as a consideration"

"Alright, but at the end, just try to choose something you enjoy doing, and don't doubt in trying new things" he encouraged him, he didn't want Damian to close just to the options he knew he was good at doing

Damian just nodded again, but then seemed to remember something that Dick had said and looked up at him

"Grayson, you mentioned this 'Tim' person, and father has said he's part of the close pack, but I don't remember seeing besides the time I met all of you in the cave, where is he?" Damian questioned 

"Oh, well, before you arrived, Tim and Jason were busy, so they just managed to get away for a moment to meet you, but then had to go back to their teams, but they should be coming back in a few days" the omega explained with a excited smile at the prospect of seeing the other members of his pack soon

Damian felt an unpleasant feeling, that he didn't knew how to name, set on his gut. Would Dick ignore him once the others were back? Well, it was probably natural, of course the omega would rather to be with the people he really cared about and not with an annoying pup his father ordered him to look out for. 

But Damian kind of had got used to the presence of the omega, it was probably the person who seemed to care more for him, not even his father seemed to care much for him, not in the same way Dick did. 

Well, if Dick suddenly started to ignore him after the other members of the pack came home, that would be ok, Damian was used to not have the kind of attention Grayson have been giving him, it would be just like back in his home... 

But... He didn't wanted things to be like back there...


End file.
